This invention relates to agents for processing polyurethane elastomer fibers. This invention relates more particularly to agents for processing polyurethane elastomer fibers capable of providing a package having superior roll shape and unwinding property in the production of polyurethane elastomer fibers and superior smoothness, antistatic property and hot melt adhesive property to polyurethane elastomer fibers.
Examples of conventionally known agent for processing polyurethane elastomer fibers include those having solid metallic soap dispersed in polydimethyl siloxane or mineral oil (such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications Tokko 41-286 and 40-5557 and Tokkai 9-217283), those containing polyoxyalkylene ether modified polysiloxane (such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications Tokkai 9-268477 and 9-296377), and those containing polypropylene glycol polyols (such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Tokkai 2000-327224 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,841)). These prior art agents for processing polyurethane elastomer fibers have problems in that they involve serious troubles in the production or fabrication of polyurethane elastomer fibers such as inferior roll shape of the package resulting in the production of the polyurethane elastomer fibers, inferior hot melt adhesive property provided to the polyurethane elastomer fibers or insufficient smoothness or antistatic property provided to the polyurethane elastomer fibers such that stable operability cannot be attained.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide agents for processing polyurethane elastomer fibers capable of providing a package having superior roll shape and unwinding property in the production of polyurethane elastomer fibers and superior smoothness, antistatic property and hot melt adhesive property to polyurethane elastomer fibers.
The inventors herein have completed the present invention by discovering, as a result of their research in view of the aforementioned object, that appropriately suitable agents for processing polyurethane elastomer fibers can be obtained by dispersing a dispersoid of a specified kind at a specified rate in a specified disperse medium.